


In reaction

by 20Zvorak17



Series: Essay series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry!Dean, Angry!Sam, mention of homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: Dean reads the essay and confronts his brother.





	In reaction

 

Sam offered his brother a customary chin-lift when he walked in, briefly noting that Dean was reading something. He plopped at the tiny table in the kitchenette and began to spread out his homework. He didn’t look up when Dean entered the kitchen, but it did get his attention when his older brother threw the essay between them like a Gauntlet. 

“For a month?” Dean asks, although it’s not really a question. His eyes are too hard for that.

”Yeah.” Sam’s tone is final; Dean intends to ignore that. 

“You were homeless for a month and you didn’t say anything to me?”

”Oh, _wow._ You’ve actually convinced yourself you didn’t know, that you aren’t intelligent enough to have figured that out?”

” _ **What.**_ ”

”If you or Dad called the motel even once after they kicked me out, you would have realized quickly that I wasn’t there. Why did you think my duffel was at the church and I hadn’t showered the day before? Why did you think the Monsignor recognized me?”

”Sam...” he tried to take interject.

”You know exactly how much-or how little-money Dad leaves. Guess I’m just lucky that I didn’t know you could sell sex at eleven...”

”Shut up!” 

And, okay, that  _might_ have been a bit too far. It’s a touchy subject for Dean, who has sometimes had no other choice, and Sam knows it. 

It’s true, but he shouldn’t have said it. 

“You will  **never** ,” Dean said, voice not under control but restrained, the voice that means he’s struggling not to cry “ say or do or suggest that ever again. You hear me?”

”Dean...”

”You’re not wrong. I... I asked Dad. He said they were letting you stay in turn for cleaning rooms but you were on your own for food. And I taught you the church trick. I didn’t want to know so I let Dad fool me.”

It’s an apology.

”I figured.” It’s an acceptance.

They both know he’s still going to Stanford when fall comes along.

 

 


End file.
